A Son For Murray?
by MaryFan1
Summary: When Murray decides he wants a son and his wife isn't so sure, the newsroom gang is divided, especially expectant parents Mary and Andy.  My take on this episode from season 5
1. Chapter 1

**WJM NEWSROOM**

Lou Grant walked out of his office, "Hey, Murray, the station's got two tickets to the hockey game. You wanna take one of your kids?"

"Sorry Lou, my girls don't like hockey." Murray said

"Why don't you ask Andy?" Mary suggested referring to the station's sportscaster who was also her husband

"Andy?" Lou asked

Mary got up and walked over to the filing cabinet and pulled out a file, "Yeah, you know, the tall good looking guy who does the sports." She quipped

"I know who he is, Mary. I just didn't think you'd let him go." Lou told her

"Let him go?" She questioned arching her eyebrow, "I'm his wife, not his mother. If he wants to go that's up to him." She pulled another file out

"Yeah but you're...you know." Lou began

"I'm what, Mr. Grant?" Mary asked

"You know...pregnant." Lou said slowly

Mary looked down at her rounded belly and gasped putting her hand over her mouth, "When did that happen?" She then looked at him with a smirk. Her and Andy's first child was due in four months

"You know what I mean. Women get all weird about stuff when they're pregnant," He said then looked at Murray, "You know, Murray, some women get cranky or weepy when they're pregnant but just my luck, this one gets a smart mouth." He gestured to Mary

Mary smiled to herself as she walked back to her desk, "Come on, Mr. Grant, what does my being pregnant have to do with Andy going to a hockey game?"

Ted Baxter had just walked into the news room, "Because pregnant chicks are crawling with hormones." He said pouring himself a cup of coffee

Lou looked at Mary, "You mean you don't care if he doesn't come home one night until late and you're there by yourself?"

"No, of course not, his brother just moved to St. Paul and they'd probably enjoy it." Mary said wondering what all the fuss is about

"Man, when Edie was pregnant she would get so upset when I wouldn't come straight home from work. Either I didn't find her attractive anymore or she would scream because I wasn't doing enough at home." Lou explained.

"Marie was the same way. She was crying one minute and screaming at me the next." Murray said putting a fresh piece of paper in the typewriter

"Oh, come on guys, it couldn't have been that bad. Besides, Andy and I both do things without each other," She explained, "He plays poker one night a week and I have a book club one night a week."

"Wow, you still let him play poker?" Lou said in amazement

Mary shook her head, "Can we please change the subject?" She said, "Murray, speaking of the girls, how are they? I haven't seen them in months."

"Oh just terrific, Suzy will be six and Marie and I took her shopping and we asked her what she wanted," Murray said, "and she said a charge account."

"Gosh, Murray, it must be great having three daughters," Ted said, "After sons they're the next best thing."

"Ted, my girls are the best thing, not the next best." He said

"Well, I read an article the other day about what makes a baby a boy or a girl," Ted explained, "You see we all have these little things called chromosomes and girls have Xs and boys have Xs and Ys. So if the man gives an X chromosome to the woman the baby is a girl and if he gives her a Y it's a boy."

"Yeah, we know that Ted." Lou said, "Mary, I'm getting ready for the conference call with Ed so hold all my calls and ask Andy if he wants the tickets."

"Sure, Mr. Grant." Mary said as Lou went back in his office and shut the door

"Well, Murray, don't blame yourself for not having a son, even though those little Ys didn't quite make it," Ted told him, "I, on the other hand, have Ys coming out of my ears." He said heading back to the studio

Murray turned to Mary, "You know, Mare, when Marie and I got married we decided on having two children, assuming one would be a boy. But when Bonnie and Ellen were born, well, I wouldn't trade them for ten sons," he told her, "But I convinced Marie to try again."

"And that's how you got your son, Suzy." Mary said

"Yeah and I love her dearly, but there's a part of me that would love to have a son to buy toys for, take to the park, teach him how to read." Murray said

"Gee, Mur, I don't know why when you can do all those things with Ted." Mary said


	2. Chapter 2

WJM NEWSROOM

Murray sat at his desk trying to concentrate on typing his news copy but he couldn't manage to concentrate. He had talked to Marie the night before about having another baby. She didn't want to but he suddenly felt the need to have a son, a little piece of immortality. He sat staring at a blank sheet of paper in the typewriter when Mary and Andy walked in discussing shopping for baby furniture.

"So why don't we stop by and look at the cribs tonight? Since you have the hockey game tomorrow night." Mary asked Andy as she hung up her coat, "Good morning, Murray." Murray just sat there with a forlorn expression and signed heavily

"Yeah, that's fine, and then we can get a bite to eat." Andy suggested

"Uh, yeah okay." Mary said slowly as she looked at Murray, "Murray?" She asked walking over to her desk

All he could do was sigh heavily again. Andy and Mary looked at each other, "What's the matter with him?" Andy asked quietly

Mary shrugged, "I don't know," she said putting her purse in her drawer, "Hey, Mur, what's the matter?"

"My life is over." Murray said crossing his arms over his typewriter and putting his head down

Another look passed between Mary and Andy, "Murray, what are you talking about?" she asked sitting down

He raised his head, "Marie doesn't want to have another baby." He explained, "I'll never have a son to carry on my name."

"Oh, Mur, I'm sorry but it's not the end of the world." Mary said trying to be encouraging

"No, it's not. It's just the end of me." Murray said

"I think I'll just be going to my dressing room," Andy said wanting to stay out of it. He walked over to Mary, "I'll see you later, Honey." He said and kissed her on the cheek

Mary smiled, "Alright sweetheart," She said and turned back to Murray, "Hey, I'm sure you and Marie will work this out."

"Hi Guys." Ted said entering the newsroom

Mary got up and walked over to the coffee pot, "Hi, Ted."

"Say, Mur, I was thinking about this whole baby thing we were talking about yesterday…" He began

"Uh, Ted, can I see you for minute over here?" Mary said crossing the room

"Sure Mare." Ted said crossing the room to join her

Mary whispered to Ted, "Ted, don't bring up the baby thing with Murray. He and Marie had a big argument about having another baby. She doesn't want to have one."

"Ah, I see," Ted said, "Well, she'll just have to change her mind."

"Ted, it's none of our business." She said as Lou walked into the newsroom

"Morning." Lou said hanging up his coat

Mary and Ted said their good mornings and Murray sighed again and put his head down

Lou looked at Ted and Mary, "What's the matter with him?"

Mary motioned for him to join them, "Murray and Marie had an argument about having another baby. He's very upset because she doesn't want to."

"Oh," He said then walked over to Murray and put his hand on his shoulder, "Murray, come in my office."

Murray raised his head, got up and followed him

"Mary, we'd invite you but this is strictly man to man." Ted said, assuming he would be included he headed over to Lou's office and walked in leaving Mary very grateful her husband wasn't in there with them

Lou sat behind his desk, "Alright, what is this all about?"

"I want to have another baby, a son, and Marie doesn't." Murray explained, "I want a little piece of immortality. She just doesn't understand. What would you do?"

"Hey, Murray, this is between you and Marie. I don't want to get involved." Lou said

Ted thought for a moment, sitting on the edge of Lou's desk, "You have to show her who's boss, Murray. You wear the pants. You want another kid, you tell her that's how it's going to be."

"Shut up, Ted!" Lou bellowed, "Murray, don't listen to him. You and Marie need to work this out. "

"She's made her mind up. I don't think there's any changing it." Murray said clearly disappointed

"I'm telling you Murray, be a man." Ted said, "She promised to love, honor and OBEY. If she doesn't have another baby, she's breaking her vows."

Lou rolled his eyes, "Ted, stay out of this. It's between Murray and Marie," He said, "Are you okay now?"

Murray nodded, "Yeah, I think so. I'll get back to work." He got up and walked out of Lou's office

Ted was still sitting on the edge of Lou's desk, "Ted," he bellowed, "Get out!"

"Right, big fella." He quickly exited Lou's office and headed straight to his dressing room

"Hey, Murray are you okay?" Mary asked getting up and walking over to the filing cabinet

"Yeah, Mare, I'm okay."

Mary smiled, "Good." She then turned her attention to the files

Lou came out of his office, "Mary, here are the program logs, I think we should switch these segments around, the flow would be better. What do you think?"

Mary took the clipboard and stood sideways with her arm resting on the filing cabinet as she looked over the logs. She felt the baby move and smiled slightly as she instincively brought her hand to her belly, "Yeah, I think that's fine. I'll take care of it." Murray had watched her and felt a tug at his heart and he longed for that again with Marie

"Thanks, oh and make sure we've got the camera crew available for the protest." He told her heading back to his office

"Right," She said walking back to her desk she stood as she dialed the phone, "Mark, it's Mary…yeah, we need crew number two out there for the protest in about an hour….okay great, thanks."

Murray could see her out of the corner of his eye and all he seem to notice was her stomach and he kept having to look away.

Mary sat down at her desk, "Hey Mur, why don't you have lunch with me and Andy today?"

"Sorry, Mare, I can't." He said not looking at her

**LATER THAT EVENING **

Mary and Andy returned home from dinner and shopping for cribs. She was telling him about what happened with Murray after he left.

"I thought he was okay but he was so quiet the rest of the day." She explained, "It was so strange but there is no telling what went on in Mr. Grant's office."

Andy helped her off with her coat, "Yeah, especially with Ted in there."

Mary thought for a moment as she walked into the living room, "Sweetheart, would you be upset if we didn't have a boy?"

Andy sighed following her, they sat on the couch, "Honey, why would I be upset?" He asked, "All I want is for little Mary or Andy junior here to be healthy," he said placing his hand on her stomach, "And for you to be okay."

She smiled placing her hand over his, "I know but I could tell how much Murray wanted a son to carry on his name. It seems so important to men."

Andy kissed the top of her head, "I guess so but really all I want is a healthy baby." He assured her again, "and a healthy you."

"You mean you don't have that longing for piece of immortality?" She asked, "You'd be happy if we only had a daughter or daughters?"

Andy pretended to think for a moment, "A house full of beautiful women? You're right, no man wants that."

Mary laughed, "I'm serious. What if we have maybe three kids, and they are all girls?"

"Then I'll be one lucky man." Andy told her, "Now can we please go to bed?"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted," She said as he helped her to her feet. She stretched her back

"Me too," He said and she started to walk away but he pulled her back, "Hey," he said taking her in his arms getting her as close as he could, "You know I love you and I love this baby no matter what."

She leaned in and kissed him, "Hmmm, I think I'm the lucky one."

TBC…As things get worse for Murray and Marie, neutral Mary and Andy find themselves dragged into the situation and possibly on opposite sides of the issue


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday morning Andy and Mary went to pick up the crib they had picked out and Lou offered to come over and help the first time parents put it together. Mary was in the kitchen making sandwiches for lunch and went to check on their progress.

She walked into the nursery which was just beginning to take shape, "Hey fellas, how's it going?" She asked noticing they were almost done.

Lou tightened a screw, "Just about done, Mary."

"Lou, we really appreciate the help." Andy said tightening a screw at the other end, "I think that's it." He stood up

"You don't have to thank me. I remember being a first time parent," Lou stood up, "Besides, you already promised me a cold beer."

Mary laughed, "I'll do you one better," She told him, "How about a cold beer and a sandwich?"

"You don't have to go to all that trouble." Lou assured her putting the his tools back in the box

"What trouble?" She asked, "The sandwich is cold too."

They walked out of the nursery and headed to the kitchen. Mary put the plates on the table and as she got a couple of beers and milk for herself out of the refrigerator the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, you two go ahead and eat. I know you worked up an appetite." Mary said leaving the kitchen

She walked to the front door and opened it to find Marie on the other side, "Marie, what a nice surprise," She smiled warmly, "Come on in."

Mary pulled the door all the way open and Marie stepped inside, "Hi Mary, I hope you don't mind my dropping in like this."

"Oh don't be silly, I was just telling Murray the other day I don't think I've seen you and the girls in months." She gestured to the sofa, "Have a seat."

Marie smiled, "It has been a while," She said, "Look at you." She gestured to Mary's rounded abdomen, "Congratulations." She took a seat on the sofa

Mary sat in the chair opposite her, "Thank you, we're very happy. In fact, Mr. Grant and Andy just put the crib together. They're eating lunch in the kitchen."

Marie started to cry, "I'm so sorry, Mary. I shouldn't have interrupted, I just didn't know where else to go."

"Well, Marie, what on earth is wrong?" Mary joined her on the sofa and put a comforting arm around her

"It's Murray, he stayed at a hotel last night," She explained, "We had another argument about having a baby and he stormed out."

Mary drew her in to a hug, "Oh, Marie, it's going to be okay. He'll come back." She pulled back and looked at her

Lou and Andy came into the living room. It was clear to them immediately something was wrong. Mary looked at them, "Murray stayed at a hotel last night. They had another fight about a baby."

"I'm sorry Marie, but I'm sure he'll come back." Lou assured her awkwardly. He never was comfortable trying to console a woman who cried

Mary handed Marie some tissue, got up and crossed the room to where Lou and Andy stood, "You two need to talk to him." She told them in hushed tones

Andy shook his head, "Oh no, we don't need to get involved in this, Honey," He said, "Remember, we are neutral, and we have our own baby to think about."

Lou nodded in agreement, "Andy's right Mary, this isn't our business."

"Would you look at her? She's incredibly upset." Mary informed them

"I realize that but what are we supposed to say to him? We can't tell them how they should feel and they obviously feel very differently about this." Andy said

"You don't have to tell him how to feel, just tell him to go home and talk to his wife." Mary said

"We don't know where he is. He could be anywhere." Lou said

Mary looked over at Marie, "Marie, do you know where Murray is?"

She wiped her eyes, "Yes, the motel 6 off Nicolette Avenue. At least that's where he said he was calling from last night."

Mary looked at Lou and Andy. Lou sighed, "Alright, we'll go, but you owe me way more than a cold sandwich for this." He said heading for the door

Andy put his hands on Mary's shoulders, "Honey, I don't think we should get so involved in this." Andy told her

"I know, but like I said, just encourage him to go home. Maybe you can tell him what you told me the other night." She suggested

"What was that?" He asked

"How lucky he should feel to have a house full of beautiful women." She reminded him

Andy sighed, "Alright, we'll try to find him." He kissed her, "We'll try to call you later and let you know."

"Okay." Mary smiled as they walked out the door then turned to Marie, "They'll talk to him, and I'm sure he'll be home before you know it."

Lou and Andy finally found Murray at the Tavern down town which was in the first floor of the building where they worked. Andy went to call Mary to let them know they had found him. Lou took a seat next to Murray at the bar

"What's the matter with you?" Lou asked in his usual blunt way then addressed the bartender, "Hey, Charlie, a beer please. Whatever you got on tap not that nasty bottle stuff you have."

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"Marie showed up at Mary and Andy's while I was there. She's really upset." He informed, "You need to go home."

"Lou, you don't understand." Murray said sipping on soda. He never was much of a drinker

"I don't understand?" Lou asked, "I have three daughters myself."

"Yeah, and you don't ever wish you had a son?" Murray asked

"I never gave it much thought," Lou said honestly, "I was blessed with three beautiful daughters and I figured that's the way it was."

Andy joined them at the bar, "Hey Murray, you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright. I just can't get this out of my mind." Murray said, "I really want a son but Marie just won't even consider it."

"I know how you feel Murray. I would love to have a son." Andy said, "to play ball with, show him how to fix car. All guys want that."

Murray looked at him, "Yeah and there is still time for you to have one."

"Okay, so I don't know exactly but we all want a little piece of ourselves to live on." Andy told him

"Yeah and I'll never have that." Murray asked him taking another drink of his coke, "Let me ask you Andy, what if you have all girls? Would you want Mary to have another baby?"

"To be honest, I haven't thought about it. I just want to get through the birth of the first one with everyone healthy." Andy said pausing to think for a minute, "But I guess I might feel like you do."

Murray sighed, "Well, it's all over for me."

Lou took a drink of beer, "Murray, you've got to snap out of this," he told him, "Come back with us and talk to Marie."

Murray finished off his drink, "Okay, I'll come with you."

"Good." Lou said as Andy went to call Mary back to tell her they were heading home

TBC…Everyone gets in on the discussion


	4. Chapter 4

Andy and Lou arrived back at the house with Murray. He had followed them in his car. They walked into the living room and found Marie still upset. She got up and went to him so relieved to see him.

"Oh, Murray, I've been so worried about you." She said as they hugged

"I'm fine, Honey." He assured her, "But I guess we have a lot of talking to do."

"Murray, there is nothing to talk about. I don't want another baby. I just can't do it." She insisted

Mary was sitting on the couch and stood up, "Listen, we'll just go in the kitchen…"

"Why? You all know everything anyway." Murray said and Mary shrugged and sat back down. He turned back to Marie, "Why can't you understand how important this is to me?"

"I just don't understand why this is so important all of sudden. You've never indicate before you were unhappy that we only have girls." Marie said sadly

"You don't know what it's like for a man to know that his name ends with him." Murray explained, "I mean even Andy understands."

"Oh no, don't drag me into this any more than I already am." Andy said

"What does he mean you understand?" Mary asked him standing up again

Andy sighed, bracing himself, "Nothing, Honey. I was just trying to make him feel better."

"Oh and what exactly did you say to make him feel better?" She crossed her arms over her chest

"He said if he were in my place he might feel the same way." Murray told her

"He did, did he?" She looked at Andy with a look he knew all too well, "So what was all that talk the other night about being lucky if we only have daughters?

"I meant that, Mary. I was just saying I could understand why Murray would want a son. Do you really think I don't want a son? All men do." Andy said honestly

"So if in ten years we only have girls you'd be pressuring me into having another baby, knowing there is no guarantee we'd have a boy?"

Murray realized what he had done, "Mary, don't be angry at him," Murray turned to Marie, "Honey, I think we need to discuss this at home."

"Alright." Marie said, "Mary, thank you. I'm sorry for all of this."

Mary smiled, "It's alright Marie." She said walking them to the door, "We'll talk soon."

Lou sensed he should take his leave as well, "I'll uh, just be going."

"Why?" She asked, "I'm sure you agree with Andy, don't you?"

Lou sighed, "I don't want to get involved in this."

"Neither did we, I thought." Andy said

"Oh, so this is all my fault?" Mary question arching an eyebrow

"That is not what I said." Andy told her, clearly getting exasperated, "You and I decided to be neutral until Marie came over crying her eyes out."

"Uh huh, what about what you told Murray?" She asked again

"I told you I was trying to empathize." He reiterated, "Do you want me to lie and say I wouldn't like to have a son?"

Mary looked at him and thought for a minute, "Well…maybe."

"Mary, far be it from me to get into this but you can't expect a man not to want to have a son." Lou told her, "It's just the way it is."

"Oh really? You have three daughter s, too. Are you saying you don't feel complete without a son?" She asked him pointedly

"Well, truthfully I hadn't thought about it until now but maybe, yeah. Maybe I wish I'd had someone to go to games with, fishing and all that stuff. That doesn't mean I don't love my daughters. Does that make me some kind of horrible human being?"

She looked down nervously, "No," She finally admitted

"Alright then, I'll be going now." Lou told them

"Thanks again for the help with the crib." Mary said

"No problem. Now you two make up already. It's like watching Ken and Barbie having a fight." He said walking to the door

Mary just smirked while Andy stifled a laugh.

"Besides, Charlene and I don't want to be in the middle of a custody fight." He explained referring to his girlfriend, "We like it here." The two couples had been socializing quite regularly. He started to open the door then turned back, "But it really doesn't matter, I'll just go with whoever keeps the beer." He said opening the door

Mary shut the door behind him then walked wordlessly past Andy into the kitchen. He followed her sensing she wasn't quite over this yet. She hadn't been all that moody or hormonal so far but he also sensed that was about to change. She was emptying the dishwasher and he started to help her.

"Here, let me put those up here." He took the plates and put them on the top shelf, "I didn't mean to upset you."

She took out the silverware and walked over to the drawer to put it back, "I'm sure you didn't." She said without looking at him

He came up behind her and put his arms around her, resting his hand on her belly, "You know Lou's right. Think how upset he'll be if there's a custody fight," he joked, "But whoever keeps the beer has to tell him about s-e-x." He joked

Mary smiled and relaxed a little, "I didn't know having a son was that important to you. I just wish you had told me that in the beginning."

He stepped back and leaned against the opposite counter, "Look, why don't we both admit we would like to have a little mini version of ourselves," He suggested, "It really doesn't matter. The gender isn't exactly within our control."

She turned around and faced him, "Yes it is, just ask Ted," She joked referring to Ted's explanation of what makes a baby a boy or a girl, "So, if you want a son, you need to have a talk with your little Y chromosome buddies."

Andy walked over to her and put his arms around her pulling her as close as her baby bump allowed, "Friends?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "Hmmm," she mumbled when their lips parted, "I was right."

"Right about what?" He asked

"Out of all of my friends, you're definitely the best kisser."

TBC…Murray has an announment


	5. Chapter 5

**WJM NEWSROOM-MONDAY MORNING**

Andy and Mary walked in to find an empty newsroom on this Monday morning. Mary checked her watch and it was a little before nine so someone should be there by now.

"Huh, I wonder where everybody is." She said hanging up her coat

Andy pulled her close to him, "Well, since no one is here yet, I can do this." He kissed her long and deep and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck

Lou walked in from the studio. He had gotten there early to check on the new cameras. He stopped short at their public display of affection, "Come on, you know the rules. No kissing in my newsroom."

They pulled apart smiling self-consciously, "Sorry, Lou." Andy said, "I just couldn't help myself."

"I think I liked you two better when you were fighting." Lou said walking over to get a cup of coffee

Mary walked over to her desk and sat down, "So did you talk to Murray at all since Saturday?" She put her purse in the drawer

"No, I didn't and he isn't here yet." Lou told her, "I hope they worked things out."

"Yeah, me too." Mary said looking over the production logs

Just then Murray entered the newsroom, "Good Morning."

"Hey, Murray." Lou said, "How are…things?"

"Well, Marie and I had a long talk and we made a decision," He told them, "We're going to adopt a boy."

"Oh, Murray, that's terrific." Mary said hugging him

"That is terrific." Andy echoed, "What made you decide to adopt?"

"Well, actually, it was something Mary said." He informed them

"Me? Oh don't go on something I said." The idea made her uncomfortable

"No, Mare, you said something that really made sense," He explained, "You said something about would Andy pressure you to have another baby with no guarantee it would be a boy."

"Hey, thanks Murray, I'm sure she wanted to be reminded of that." Andy joked.

"No, listen, it got me to thinking, if I wanted a son, why not adopt an older child." He further explained

"That's great Murray, but won't that take a long time?" Lou asked

"That's the best part. There's a nine year old boy from Vietnam. The couple who planned to adopt him split up so he's available. I need to meet with my lawyer this afternoon if that's okay, Lou?"

"You bet." He said, "Take all the time you need."

"I've got a great idea," Mary said, "We'll have a party to celebrate, at our house."

"Uh Mary, do we really want to mark this occasion with one of your parties?" Lou joked

She gave him a smirk, "It'll be fun, how about this weekend?"

"Okay, I'll check with Marie. We're supposed to be able to get him tomorrow." Murray told her

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

Everyone gathered at Mary and Andy's for the celebration. The older girls stayed home with Suzy and Lee Chin. Everyone was in good spirits and enjoying themselves. The ladies prepared the food while the guys chatted in the living room.

"So Mary, have you and Andy decided on any names yet?" Charlene asked as she cut up vegetables for the salad.

"Oh, we're narrowing it down." She told her as she checked on the pork loin, "We're thinking Michael if it's a boy and Emily if it's a girl."

"Those are pretty names, Mary." Georgette said

"Thank you Georgette." Mary said, "I think the roast has about ten more minutes so let's get these salad plates out there."

"Let me help you with that, Mary." Marie interjected. Since this party was in their honor Mary wasn't letting her do anything, "I feel terrible just sitting here."

"Oh no, nothing doing. You relax and enjoy some wine," Mary insisted, "Why don't you join the guys in the living room." She said taking two plates and walking out to the dining room

"I'll help you Mary." Charlene told grabbing two more and following Mary

"I think I'll just stay in here. There's no telling what they're talking about now." Marie said taking a sip of wine. In the living room Ted was up to his usual antics.

"So, Andy, now that the whole brouhaha about Murray is over, why don't you admit that you really want a son, don't you." Ted pestered him

"Oh no, I am not getting into this again." Andy insisted

"Oh, come on. Mary's in the kitchen, she won't hear." Ted insisted

"Ted, leave him alone. I got him enough trouble already." Murray said

Just then Mary and Charlene came out and put the salad plates on the table in the dining room. From across the room Andy watched his wife as she and Charlene chatted. He didn't think it was possible but it crossed his mind that she was even more beautiful pregnant.

"Guys, I'll tell you something." He said smiling, "I would like to have a son."

"I knew it!" Ted exclaimed

"Shut up, Ted." Lou ordered

Andy smiled at Mary as she looked over at him when she headed back to the kitchen, "But, have you all seen my wife?" He asked teasingly, "If I have even one daughter that beautiful and that sweet, I'll be a very lucky man."

"Oh geez," Lou said, "When you two make up from a fight you really make up."

"Alright, everybody," Mary said coming out of the kitchen followed by Charlene, Georgette and Marie, "Dinner is served."

They all sat down to a delicious dinner of roasted pork loin, vegetables and a garden salad. Lou got up to make a toast

"To Murray and Marie, may your new son be a blessing and a treasure."

After the party Andy was in bed reading the latest issue of Sports Illustrated while Mary took a hot shower to help relax her back muscles. She came out of the bathroom wearing one of his Vikings football jersey style t shirts and a pair of his socks. _Damn, _he thought, _only she could look sexy in something like that._

"That was a wonderful party, huh?" She asked

"If you do say so yourself." He smiled

"No, I mean it was nice to see Murray and Marie so happy." She explained brushing her hair

"Yeah, it's great how things turned out for them and Lee Chin is a super kid." He added

She pumped some lotion from a bottle that sat on the dresser and rubbed it in to her hands and arms. Then she lifted up her shirt to rub some over her swelling abdomen. Andy got up and went over to her.

"Let me do that." He began to rub it in slowly marveling at the life that grew inside her. His hand lingered as he felt the slightest movement of his son or daughter to be, "Amazing isn't it?"

She placed her hand over his, "It is. He or she sure is starting to move around."

He kissed the top of her head, "Maybe we've got an athlete on our hands." He quipped pulling his hand away he moved behind her and began massaging her shoulders, "Did the shower help?"

She leaned back slightly against him, "Yeah, but don't stop." She told him, "What do you mean athlete? Why not ballet dancer?"

"Well since this is such a nice moment, I'll just say, sure a ballet dance." He agreed, "Where on earth did you find this shirt? I didn't think I still had it." He told her pulling away and getting back in bed

"At the bottom of the laundry hamper," She informed him, "And my pajamas are getting tight so I thought you wouldn't mind."

"And the socks?" he asked

"My feet are cold." She told him getting in bed beside him, "You say you don't like it when I get in bed with cold feet."

He turned to her "No, I said I didn't want you to get cold feet about marrying me." He joked, "So now's the time to back out before we do and you get pregnant or something."

"Hmmm," She said, "Too late." She leaned in and kissed him

"What's that saying?" He asked as their lips parted, "Cold feet, warm heart?"

She smiled, "Cold hands, warm heart." She corrected him

"So how are your hands?" He asked

"I don't know, you tell me," She rubbed his bare chest and kissed him again

He rested his hand on the side of her abdomen, "In your case, it's definitely warm hands, warm heart."

The End


End file.
